


Scene from a Hot Date

by alynwa



Series: April and Illya [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Scene from a Hot Date

Illya and April hadn’t seen each other in weeks. She and Mark had been on assignments in North and South America while the Chief Enforcement Agent and his partner had applied their particular skill set to affairs in Eastern Europe. When Illya and Napoleon entered Del Floria’s that Friday morning, Sal greeted them happily and mentioned in passing that Agents Slate and Dancer had entered a half hour earlier. Sal hadn’t noticed any change in the Russian’s demeanor, but Napoleon saw the quick flash of a smile at April’s name and knew it to be the equivalent of the blond kicking up his heels in joyous celebration.

As they walked toward the Commissary after receiving their badges, Napoleon had stated, “I guess this means that our dinner is off, huh?”

“Do you mind?”

“Of course not. We have seen entirely too much of each other lately. In fact, I’m fairly confident that a certain Miss Stevens is waiting for me to arrange a date with her even as we speak. I will be fine, Tovarisch; go make a date with April.”

Illya had glanced at his superior from under his bangs and smiled shyly. “Thank you, moy droog. I owe you dinner,” he promised before changing direction and heading to April and Mark’s office.

She had waited for him while he and Napoleon gave their verbal reports to Mr. Waverly. Afterwards, they had taken a cab downtown to Chinatown to indulge in moo shu pork at Yo Fat’s on Mulberry. After gorging themselves, they had walked around Canal Street taking in the sights and sounds and reconnecting with each other. When he sensed April was becoming a little tired, he stepped off the curb to hail a cab and after guiding her into it, he gave her address as its destination. She had patted his leg in appreciation; even though they had been seeing each other for a few months, she still felt most comfortable when they were together at her place.

Foregoing his usual vodka, Illya was sipping Pinot Grigio wine as was April. He had settled into her bedroom chair and was watching her as she unpacked her suitcase. She pulled out a long scarf and looking sideways at him, she said, “I have an idea. Are you game?”

He grinned at her. “What do you have in mind?” He watched as she moved closer and realized she was about to blindfold him when she raised the scarf to his eyes. “I did not know you were a little kinky, April. I _like_ it.”

Encouraged by the look in his eyes, April stepped between his legs and fastened the material securely around his head, blocking his vision. “Are you alright, Darling?”

“Da. I trust you. Do with me what you will.”

She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his face to meet her lips in a soft kiss. “I like the sound of that,” she breathed into his ear, “I’ll be right back.” She moved away, deftly avoiding the Russian’s arms as she did so and moved to her dresser.

April’s thick white bedroom carpet completely muffled her bare footsteps, but Illya could hear her open a drawer and fumble around. He assumed she was searching for something. He heard the drawer close; it wasn’t until he felt her hand stroke his hair that he realized she was beside him. “Put your arms behind you, Darling,” she ordered and when he complied, she tied them together gently with what felt to him another silk scarf. “Don’t worry, Darling. I will untie you when the time is…right.”

She moved in front of him and he felt her straddle his lap. She leaned forward and began nibbling on his neck. “Is that your gun or are you just happy right now?” She had removed her slacks before sitting and now, she leaned back to unbutton her shirt. Shrugging it off her shoulders, she lightly dragged it across his face before tossing it onto the floor. She watched in fascination as he seemed to try to inhale her very essence from the material.

 _Bozhe moy,_ Illya thought as he felt and smelt what had to be her blouse move across his face. The scent of her perfume flared across all his senses, raising a heat within him that threatened to set all his nerve endings afire. His clothing felt too tight and he shifted beneath her in an effort to get more comfortable.

“You look… _warm_ , Darling. Let me help you,” April whispered as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Opening it wide, she reached down and roughly pulled his undershirt out of his pants. Splaying her fingers, she placed her hands underneath it directly onto his chest, causing him to groan aloud and raise his hips to meet her.

Illya was starting to think he was going mad with desire. “I do _(pant)_ not think I can _(pant pant)_ take much more of this!” he implored.

She moved her body closer and enveloped his upper body and she reached behind him and began to undo the scarf binding his wrists. “I think the time is right, Darling.”

As soon as he was free, the blindfold came off and he wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and kissed her deeply before placing her on the bed. As he removed his clothing, he feasted his eyes on the beautiful sight before him. April, in her black brassiere and panties, sliding closer to the headboard as she pulled back the covers. Wanting _him._ The part of his brain that still could string together an intelligent thought marveled that such a gorgeous woman had chosen him. Just when he thought, _It cannot get better than this!,_ she spoke one last time.

“Do with me what _you_ will, Illya. I am so…ready.”

As he joined her between the sheets, he admitted to himself, _Oh, this is better, much better, so much better._


End file.
